Of Werewolves and Witches
by Narada
Summary: Full summary and rating info in chapter one. Suffice to say that it involves a JoeyOC pairing, Kaiba's disappearance after he disses Joey, a strange monster in Domino, and black, white, and grey witches to boot! Chapter 5 is out! Please R&R!
1. New Girl

DISCLAIMER: NO, I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. IT'S JUST AS WELL, REALLY. NOBODY COULD DO THE SERIES BETTER THAN KAZUKI TAKAHASHI.

FULL SUMMARY: Joey finds love in a new neighbor. But then Kaiba ruins their first date, and when he disappears the next evening, Yugi and friends immediately suspect Joey's new love interest. Throw in the sudden appearance of a mysterious beast in Domino, a band of relentless werewolf hunters, and an evil coven out for blood, and what do you get? A world of trouble, that's what! (This is my first YuGiOh fic, so go easy on me. Contains JoeyOC. Rated PG for some gore and references to witchcraft.)

Whew! That's a mouthful! Now, on to the story!

Joey couldn't help but look out the window as the engine approached. U-Haul? Huh, about time the Jeffersons sold the place. Still, something about these new neighbors attracted his attention.

What was it? The truck was nothing special. Neither was the young lady emerging from it after it pulled up to what used to be the Jeffersons' house. No millennium items, no magic tricks, no nothing.

Oh well. Getting up from the couch, Joey barely made his way through the huddled mess he called his room, straightened up, and walked out the door. He was fascinated to find two other girls driving up to the driveway in a black Toyota. The redhead among these two emerged from the car, and began talking to the new girl.

"Hi, I'm Kim…you want to come with…there's something about you, you know?…I have a feeling…weird things happening…?" These were a few things Joey heard from the redhead as he approached. Needless to say, he was a little confused.

"Umm, hi. Am I interruptin' something here?"

Both girls stared at him. It was the new girl, brushing back some stray locks of black hair, who responded first.

"No, not at all. She was just talking about this new, erm, club she was planning to form." She gave Kim a shocked glance, while Kim only shrugged in response.

"Club?" Joey asked nervously, "What kind?"

"It's kind of private." Kim told him, "I can explain later." She eyed the new girl and, giving the new girl an **I'll-Call-You** gesture, she hopped back into the black Toyota and sped off.

"OK Then…" Joey sighed, placing his hands in his pockets, "So, how's it been?"

"So far so good." The new girl shrugged, "We just moved, so…yeah. But on the upside, the drive from Tokyo gave me some time to work on my Duel Monsters strategies."

"Duel Monstas?" Joey beamed excitedly, "You play dat game too?"

"Sure I do!" She motioned to her jean pocket, "I never go anywhere without my deck. It's a habit. How long have you been playing?"

Joey grinned, trying to look modest. "Eh, I'm not the best in the world, y'know? But I was nothin' to laugh at in Duelist Kingdom."

"Duelist Kingdom?" She asked, and then her eyes widened. "Wait a minute. You're Joey Wheeler, aren't you? There's no mistaking that face."

Joey froze with excitement. Someone knew **his** name? But nobody cared for second-best, right? He only snapped out of it when she began to introduce herself.

"Tatiana Kyle. I am a **huge** fan!"

"Huh?" Joey shook his head, "Uh, I mean, thanks for the support."

"Anytime." Tatiana smiled, "You know, I don't care what the others say about you. You certainly held your own back there. And how you were playing for your sister's operation…that was so sweet."

"What can I say?" He chuckled, "I try."

A moment's silence came, which was soon broken.

"Hey, I hear they just opened a new steakhouse close to the park." Tatiana said, "You think we could stop by some time?"

"Uh…" Joey trailed off for a while, "Sure! My treat!"

"Great!" Tatiana beamed, then motioned toward the truck. "Well, I have to go help set up the new place. See you later, Joey!" She gave him one last smile before running back into the house.

"Bye!" He called after her, and then began walking home.

"Well…" He sighed to himself, "That went well…"


	2. Brawl

Welcome back! Now for my favorite part: Responding to reviews!

Seething-Z: Yes, earlier I did an RP on Gaia Online with a similar plot. In fact, I was using that RP to get ideas for a story. Thus, this fic was born! Although I included some minor details not mentioned in the RP. Either way, enjoy:Huggles:

Now where was I? Oh yes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Yugi to Yami --

Yami to Yugi+

The following week, the change in Joey was plain for his little sister Serenity to see. His room was looking less and less like a pigsty with each passing day. And was he actually using the shower? Serenity had long forgotten the last time he took to cleaning anything. Curious, she approached his room and knocked on the door.

"Umm, big brother? What are you doing in there?"

Joey laughed, turning off the roaring hairdryer as his sister spoke.

"What's it look like I'm doing? Hang on a sec, I'll be right out."

Serenity nodded to herself, looking back to the door before leaning against the wall. For the first time in months Joey was actually making it to school on time. But every time she commented on it, he didn't seem to come up with a reason.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before long, school had started. Yugi and Tea couldn't help but stare as Joey walked into class mere moments before the bell.

"Hi Joey!" Tea chirped, "Something come up?"

"Eh, you know how it is." Joey shrugged, "Tatiana's been helpin' with my homework some, so I found a little more time for other things. She just transferred here, so take it easy on the…you know…" He gestured toward the Millennium Puzzle.

"Sure Joey." Yugi nodded.

"Thanks Yuge. I don't want her thinkin' I'm a magic-obsessed weirdo." Joey sighed in relief.

"OK hush you two," Tea told them, "The teacher's coming."

All three promptly turned away and straightened up as Mr. Takahashi (1) entered through the door and assumed his place at his desk.

"Attention class." Mr. Takahashi exclaimed happily, "We have ourselves a new student transferring all the way from Tokyo. Please give a warm welcome to Miss Tatiana Kyle."

Tatiana walked casually to her desk and sat down, oddly enough, next to Joey. She promptly opened her notebook and began to draw something.

"Now how did it go again?" She asked herself as she drew.

Yugi craned forward to take a good look at the drawing: a five-pointed star with a waxing crescent moon in the center. (2) He felt more than heard Yami shudder at the symbol.

That symbol! I have a bad feeling about this girl, Yugi.+

-- Take it easy Yami. Besides, we promised not to make Joey look weird. --

All right. But if anything goes wrong, I'm coming out, OK+

-- Deal. --

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School got off relatively normal, but Yami refused to let his guard down. So when Joey and Tatiana were off on their first official date at the new steakhouse (3) he and Yugi agreed to go there as well, at a separate table to keep from spoiling Joey's date.

From his table he could just barely overhear what they were saying.

"This place is incredible! Thanks for the invite Joey." Tatiana told him, after taking a sip from her iced tea.

"What can I say?" Joey laughed, "The new girl gets all the perks around here."

Tatiana laughed, then paused and stood up.

"I'm going over to the salad bar, see what they have there. You want me to bring you any-?"

Before she could finish, someone crashed into her, causing him to drop his plate on the floor.

"Ouch." Tatiana groaned, backing away. "Sorry about that."

The man –who, as luck would have it, was Seto Kaiba himself— scoffed and glared at Joey.

"Just great. One mutt wasn't enough of a nuisance for me, so you had to go get another one?"

Joey growled and stood up, glaring back at Kaiba.

"Leave her alone, rich boy! It was an accident!"

Kaiba didn't even flinch, shoving Joey back into his seat.

"Bad mutt! Sit. Stay."

A few giggles were heard in the crowd as this happened. Tatiana, on the other hand, could only stand back and watch, jerking her head away as the last punch hit.

Kaiba was hurtled back a few inches, barely standing his ground as a now-furious Joey stood up. Fire was in his eyes as he approached Kaiba.

"Don't…**ever**…call me that again!"

Yet, in some inhuman manner, Kaiba was nowhere near terrified of the fuming Joey standing before him. He simply straightened up and turned away.

"See you later, mutt."

At that point Joey was so ticked-off at Kaiba that he wanted nothing more than to rip the guy to shreds, which he would have if it weren't for Tatiana clutching his arm.

"Not now Joey. He's not worth it."

As Joey finally calmed down, he eyed Tatiana.

"Thanks. Sorry this date turned out the way it did."

"Don't worry about it," Tatiana smiled, then looked toward Kaiba, "It wasn't your fault, really."

------------------------------------------------------

"Later, Joey."

Tatiana waved him good-bye, then entered her house and closed the door behind her. After being greeted by the little white furball that was her puppy, Luna, she entered the living room and began to wipe some dirt off her dress.

"Hey Tatiana." Interrupted an unknown voice, "Sorry about your date."

Tatiana froze, looking to the couch and the black-haired girl sitting there.

"Who are you?"

Kim emerged from the shadows, a hand on her hip.

"Relax. You'll get used to it."

Tatiana casually brushed some stray hair aside.

"Oh, it's you again. That was a close one."

"Yep." Kim motioned to the other girl, "You're familiar with my subordinate Julie, right?"

"To be honest Kim," Tatiana winced, "we just met."

"Oh well. Julie, Tatiana. Tatiana, Julie. There." Kim laughed, "But enough about that. Julie here was at a nearby table during your little 'accident.' Now, as a kindred spirit, I feel it's only fair that I explain how you can get even."

"Get even?" Tatiana's eyes widened in shock, but then narrowed, "Come to think of it, Kaiba **was** a real jerk back there."

"Exactly," Kim smirked, "which is why Julie and I decided it's time we all taught him a lesson. Meet us tomorrow at midnight, and I'll tell you all about it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A reference to Kazuki Takahashi, Yu-Gi-Oh's creator.

I made this symbol up myself. It's kind of a good luck charm, but you'll find out more about it later.

See Chapter One.


	3. That's Not MY Reflection!

The next evening, Tatiana sat down on her couch, cell phone in hand, with Kim and Julie each sitting next to her.

"OK, go ahead. We need to get this over with now." Kim prodded Tatiana on.

"Alright, alright. Here goes nothing." She dialed a number on the cell phone and held it to her ear.

"Yes, KaibaCorp?" She gave Julie a thumbs-up, provoking a laugh from Julie. "Can I talk with Mr. Kaiba please? It's important…yes, I'll hold."

"What'd they say?" Julie asked.

"Turns out he's busy on another line." Tatiana was quick to reply, "But you know, I don't see why this- oh, hold that thought."

She held the phone closely.

"Oh hi there Kaiba. Listen, sorry about my little mishap the other day…no, it **was** an accident, no matter how you look at it." She gave Kim a disgusted look, then continued. "Anyways, you got some time tonight? Maybe you could stop by."

Kim and Julie held their breath.

"You can? Oh, that'd be great. 11;30?" Tatiana winked to the girls, "Well a few girls from the neighborhood are staying over tonight. Is that OK? Great. My house, 11:30 tonight. Don't be late!" She hung up.

"So?" Kim shrugged.

"He's on the way right as we speak." Tatiana nodded, "But are you sure we should go through with this? We could scar Kaiba for life with this."

"Oh relax Tatiana." Julie laughed, "It's just a temporary deal. By the end of it, Kaiba will be back on his merry way."

"I don't know." Tatiana shrugged, "Let's just get this over with, before I change my mind."

"Great." Kim stood up. "Come on. We have a lot to prepare before 11:30."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Before long, Kaiba had arrived. 11:30, right on time. Tatiana opened the door, Kim and Julie close behind.

"Hi Kaiba. Glad you could make it."

The three politely backed away to let Kaiba in. On the other hand, Kaiba not-so-politely pushed Julie aside.

"Hmph…just make sure none of the mutt's fleas got in here."

Irritated, Julie leaned toward Kim.

"Should we…?" She whispered.

"Hang on. All things come to those who wait, after all." Kim responded.

Tatiana groaned. She didn't like this at all.

----------------------------------------------------------

"No!" Kaiba screamed, "Get away from me!"

He rushed down the hall as fast as could be done. These girls were absolutely bloodthirsty! Kaiba searched desperately for some hope of escape, but came upon a dead end.

"Oh come on." Kim laughed. "Don't tell me you're **scared**!"

"Get that thing away from me!" He shrieked, turning away as the girls closed in on him.

Tatiana held a dog costume over one arm, flashing it playfully toward Kaiba.

"Sorry Kaiba. The dare was that you give Joey a kiss while wearing this outfit."

They laughed, while Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"I am **not** putting on that thing!"

Tatiana looked to Kim, who smiled somewhat, pointing her eyes toward Kaiba.

"OK Tell you what: you'll be exempt from the dare, but on one condition."

"You have to stay in the attic until we call you back." Julie finished. "Problem is, they say it's **haunted**!"

"Wo-o-o-o-o!" Kim laughed. Kaiba straightened up.

"Well anything's better than making a fool of myself in front of the mutt. So where is this attic?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Kaiba took a moment to look around the dust-ridden darkness that was Tatiana's attic. His attention was almost immediately drawn to a dusty old book.

"'Dancing with Dragons'? Huh, no wonder she took to the dweeb squad."

He opened the book, just out of curiosity, and began to read. But no sooner had he finished with the first page than a flash of light made itself known out of the corner of his eye. Shocked, he turned toward where it came from.

In place of the flash of light were three cloaked figures. These figures approached Kaiba slowly. But instead of backing away, Kaiba was holding in a laugh.

"Very funny, girls. This doesn't fool me one bit."

But none of the figures responded. Instead, they began to circle Kaiba.

"Who's trying to fool who?" Said one figure.

"No tricks up **my** sleeve." Another laughed.

"Or mine." The third figure pushed Kaiba to the first, who pushed him to the second, who pushed him back to the third, on and on in a repeating pattern.

Kaiba barely managed to stop before making a run for it, but the three blocked him.

"No!" He cried, "This has to be some sort of trick!"

Two of them seized him and practically dragged him toward the third, who pointed something or other at him.

"Sorry Kaiba. There's no buying your way out of this one. Ready girls?"

Both gave a sharp nod, and the third opened "Dancing with Dragons". Lights began to form a five-pointed star around Kaiba. One of them nodded to the third figure.

"We're all set, Archmage."

"Good." The Archmage nodded, pointing a dagger directly at Kaiba's hand, carving a five pointed star into his palm and a waning crescent moon in the center, chanting:

"No more lies!

No more deception!

Show him for that which he is!"

The other two figures soon followed:

"Show his darkness!

Expose his sin!

Reveal the monster locked within!"

The Archmage pulled open the window, revealing the full moon in the background.

Kaiba screamed, falling to his knees as a searing heat rushed from his palm to the rest of him. In desperation, he fled, the laughter of the three fading in the distance as he ran.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba made his way to his house, opening the door and walking up to Mokuba's room. Mokuba was quick to open the door for his brother.

But something was very wrong with this picture. Mokuba did not have the joyous expression Kaiba had come to expect from his little brother. Instead, Mokuba screamed and backed away from him.

"Calm down Mokuba. It's just me."

Well, that's what Kaiba was trying to say, but what really came out was a loud, shrieking growl.

"Mr. Kaiba! Sir, I-." Roland stopped in his tracks at the sight of Kaiba. Without a moment's warning, he swung a briefcase at Kaiba, until Kaiba was forced out of his own home.

Bewildered, Kaiba took a look at the house before running away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before long, Kaiba had wandered toward the lake, wrapping his bleeding palm in a piece of his shirt. It was just too much to take in. First three mystery people attack him, then nobody, not even his own brother, seemed to recognize him. What was happening to him?

It was when he looked into the water that he got his answer. That wasn't his old reflection staring back at him.

In its place was the head of a wolf, atop a body with black fur from head to toe. Claws had protruded from his hands and even poked through his shoes.

Kaiba was aghast. So that encounter with the three was no trick. The fledgeling werewolf howled in despair, retreating into the woods.


	4. Meeting with Mokuba

Review time!

Nobody Famous & anonymous: Glad y'all liked it. Well here's the next chapter so, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Yugi and friends were just on their way out of the school building. Yugi looked back inside.

"Huh. Where's Kaiba? It's never been like him to miss class."

"If you ask me…" Joey grinned.

"We didn't." Tristan interrupted.

"Jeez Tristan, I was just tryin' to point something out!" Joey snapped, but then cleared his throat.

"Anyways, if you ask me, moneybags just chickened out after I whailed on him last time! Hehe, what a scaredy-cat."

"I agree with Yugi." Tea nodded, "Something about this doesn't seem right."

"I know." Yugi looked down, but then smiled somewhat. "Hey, I need some help around the shop. You guys think you could help out for a while?"

"Sure Yuge!" Tristan rubbed his head. "It's not like I have anything else to do!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

No sooner had Yugi finished with the display than the phone rang. Yugi promptly picked up.

"Solomon's Game Shop, how can I help you?" He recited.

"Yugi!" cried the excited young boy.

"What is it Mokuba?" Yugi asked, looking to Joey and Tristan, who both shook their heads.

"Yugi, something's gone wrong. Can you come over? It's about my brother."

"Come over?" Yugi eyed Joey, who mouthed 'no' toward him.

"Umm, hold on a sec." He set the receiver down on the counter, then looked to Joey. "What is it?"

"Are you crazy man?" Tristan practically shrieked, "I'll bet this is another one of Kaiba's plans to force you into another rematch. He probably decided to skip class so he could set up!"

"I don't know Tristan." Yugi sighed, "Mokuba sounded worried for something. We should at least go check it out."

"OK Yuge." Joey threw his hands up. "If dat's what you think is best, don't let us stop you."

"OK." Yugi picked up the receiver again. "Mokuba? We'll be right over."

"Thanks Yugi. I knew I could count on you. Please hurry, it's important." With that, Mokuba hung up, as did Yugi.

Joey, Tristan, and Tea got up, and before long, they were out.

"Aww great. I got a bad feeling about dis guys." Joey whined.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yugi! You made it! Come on in."

Mokuba was quick to let Yugi and company into the mansion.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Yugi was quick to ask.

"Yugi," Mokuba began, "Was my brother at school today?"

"No. Why?" Yugi shrugged.

"He never came home last night." Mokuba's eyes were dripping with tears as he said this. "I'm worried for him."

"Oh puh-leeze!" Joey huffed, "The guy does whatever he wants these days. My guess is he's out having a drink and laughing his head off!"

"My brother's not that stupid. He would've told someone if he was going anywhere." Mokuba shook his head, "Security saw him leave around 10:45 last night, but nobody's seen him since then."

"Do they know where he was going?" Tea chimed in, "Maybe we could start the search there."

"All anyone knows is that this girl called him some time before he left. She told the secretary it was important." Mokuba shrugged, "Besides that, I don't know who could've done this."

"Hmmm," Tristan slithered toward Joey, "A girl, huh? Now why does that sound so familiar…?" He teased.

"Tristan you jerk!" Joey seethed, "Tatiana had nothin' to do with this!"

"I dunno, man." He shrugged, "I'm just sayin'. Kaiba did ruin your date together two days back, and as far as I remember, you were with her only until 9 last night. So who's to say she didn't do it?"

"She wouldn't." Joey shook his head, "It's just too crazy to even think about!"

"Settle down, Joey." Yugi soothed, "Innocent until proven guilty, after all." He turned back to Mokuba. "We'll help any way we can."

"Thanks Yugi." Mokuba smiled somewhat.


	5. Skull Omen

Time for…well…you get the idea.

Nobody Famous: Well there's only one way to find out. Keep reading!

In other news, this story got a second account on its story alerts list! Hooray for me!

---------------------------------------------------------

The next day, as Joey came back home from school, he made his way to his room.

Nice timing too. As soon as he closed the door, the phone rang. He was rather quick to pick up, considering his room was much cleaner nowadays.

"Yeah?"

"Joey! Hi!" Tatiana's voice rang from the other end.

"'Sup Tatiana?" Joey replied.

"Hey, you got some time tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Well, after that little accident at the steakhouse, I feel I owe you a date. My house after school, OK?"

"Sure! See ya then!"

"Bye!"

Joey hung up, shaking his head.

"Hmph…stupid Tristan…Tatiana wouldn't harm a fly!"

And then, wouldn't you know it? The phone rang again. This time, it was Yugi.

"Hello? Hey, what's up Yuge? A **what?** No I don't have a copy, but that makes no sense! All right keep your shorts on; I'll check it out ASAP. See ya."

--------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you guys, everything points to her!"

Tristan groaned, taking a sip from his coke. Tea shrugged.

"I don't know. We still don't have any real proof."

"But I'll tell you what we do have." Yugi came in, holding a newspaper. "More problems."

"What?" Tristan jumped up, "What is it?"

"I was just telling Joey about it. Check it out!" Yugi handed them the newspaper. Tea picked it up.

"Werewolf in Domino?" Her eyes widened, "Locals terrified of beastly newcomer?"

"Yeah!" Yugi sat down, "They say it was seen by the lake, but no attacks were reported yet."

"This is nuts!" Tristan looked to the article.

"It gets better." Yugi pointed to the picture in the article. "Look! This photo was taken at 12:41 just two nights back. Isn't that the same night Kaiba disappeared?"

"Aww don't tell me you think tall, dark, and hairy has something to do with that!" Tristan snapped.

"It's not impossible." Tea intervened, "Just this morning I got another call from Mokuba. He mentioned there was a creature just like this one in his room that night."

I agree with Tea. Something about this werewolf feels familiar.+

--My thoughts exactly. But what about that girl? The one who called Kaiba just before he left? Could she be…--

Perhaps. Joey dropped off Tatiana at her house a considerable time before Kaiba left. It's time we looked into her a little more closely.+

--------------------------------------------------------

"Disappeared?"

Tatiana, pouring tea, looked aghast to Yugi and Joey. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. And that werewolf from the papers? Apparently, it paid a visit to his brother that same night."

"I see." Tatiana took a sip from the tea before setting it down. "And you're telling me this because…?"

"Umm, err…" Joey stammered, but Yugi stayed silent, staring at him. "Well, umm how do I break this to ya?" He took a deep breath. "We think you might know something about it."

"Well I don't." Tatiana was quick to reply, finishing the tea and setting down her cup. "Sorry I couldn't be-." She froze as she looked into the teacup. "Umm, on second thought, I'll have to get back to you on that."

"So you do know something?" Joey turned back. "What? What is it?"

"Not now Joey!" Tatiana snapped, but then shook her head. "I'm sorry. I…I still have a few errands to run. I'll have to call you later."

"OK I guess." Yugi was already getting up from his chair.

Joey followed Yugi out, almost mindlessly. He had never seen Tatiana like this before, and that frightened him.

--------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Tatiana slipped into a corner of her closet and picked up the phone.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?" Came Kim's reply.

"I don't know how much longer we can do this! I was having a talk with Yugi and Joey today, and I got the skull omen! You know what that means, right? We have to find Kaiba before-!"

"Oh relax Tatiana! What's all the fuss? You said yourself it's just coincidence that the leaves make those shapes in a teacup."

"Kim! This is serious! Everyone knows the skull means death! Kaiba's in real trouble, we have to find him!"

"For the umpteenth time, Tatiana, everything's doing just fine! Kaiba's a big boy. He can handle himself. So stop worrying about omens and death already. Get out for a change! Smell the roses!"

"We can't just sit here and do nothing Kim!"

"That's the spirit! You owe your man a date, so give him one!"

"But Kim-!"

"Knew you'd see things my way. Bye!" Kim finally hung up.

Wincing, Tatiana hung up as well.

"Smell the roses? What is she thinking?" She groaned to herself, "This is getting too far out of hand. We have to do something."

She picked up her phone yet again and waited.

"Hello?" Was Julie's weary response.

"Hey, Julie?" Tatiana sighed.

"Tatiana? It's practically midnight. What are you doing still up?"

"I couldn't sleep. But enough about me. Can you come over for a bit? There's something I need to talk to you about."


End file.
